Odcinek 2
Dziś przed sądem stanie Robert, podejrzany o gwałt i zabójstwo 17-letniej uczennicy Ewy Niecko. Sprawa jest szokująca, bo Ewa i oskarżony Robert Tenor byli kochającą się parą – tak mówią ich przyjaciele. Matka Ewy jest przekonana jednak, że córka zginęła, bo nie chciała pójść z nim do łóżka. Dlaczego Robert tak bardzo nadużył zaufania swojej dziewczyny? Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Artur Łata Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżony Oskarżony Robert Tenor Świadkowie Świadek Anna Niecko-Kowalewska Świadek Agnieszka Tenor Świadek Piotr Kowalewski Świadek Karol Tupalski Świadek Karolina Niedbała Pozostałe osoby, których ta sprawa dotyczy Ewa Niecko Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Na początku rozprawy prokurator Artur Łata oskarżył Roberta Tenora o to, że w dniu 21 stycznia 2006 roku w Ełku zgwałcił (197 §1 kk), a następnie zabił (148 §1 kk) Ewę Niecko. Oskarżony użył wobec niej przemocy, o czym świadczą liczne siniaki i zadrapania na ciele ofiary. Po pokonaniu oporu odbył z Ewą Niecko stosunek płciowy, o czym świadczą ślady spermy oskarżonego znalezione w ciele dziewczyny. Aby uniknąć ujawnienia gwałtu, Robert Tenor udusił poduszką Ewę Niecko i uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Za te przestępstwa grozi mu kara nawet do dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Roberta Tenora Oskarżony rozumie treść aktu oskarżenia, jednak nie przyznaje się do żadnego z czynów zarzuconych mu przez prokuratora. Jest zrozpaczony faktem, że nikt mu nie wierzy, gdyż on kochał Ewę i nigdy nie zrobiłby jej krzywdy. Zeznaje, że był tego wieczoru u zamordowanej. Było to około 19.30. Ewa Niecko powiedziała oskarżonemu, że jej matka śpi, a ojciec naprawia samochód w garażu. Gdy wyszedł, była już 22.00, więc oskarżony spóźnił się na autobus i musiał wracać na piechotę. Tenor utrzymuje, że zostawił Niecko całą i zdrową. Znał tą dziewczynę od trzech lat. Ewa Niecko przyjaźniła się z jego młodszą siostrą - Agnieszką Tenor. Spotykali się, chodzili wspólnie na imprezy - najpierw tylko jako znajomi, potem połączyło go z Niecko większe uczucie. Ich - jak to określił oskarżony - standardowa ekipa to był on z Ewą Niecko, jego siostra z chłopakiem i Karol Tupalski. Ponownie powtarza, że bardzo kochał zamordowaną. Była dla niego inna niż wszystkiego poznane dotąd dziewczyny. Była bardzo nieśmiała, więc Tenor nie chciał robić niczego na siłę. Była piękna, inteligentna i miała ogromne poczucie humoru - tak o niej mówi oskarżony. Stwierdza on ponadto, że to potem przygasło, ale to przez chorobę jej matki. Łata pyta oskarżonego o to, jak układał się ich sex. Tenor jest zbulwersowany i twierdzi, że to jego sprawa i nie chce o tym mówić. Wtedy Łata informuje oskarżonego, że jest to sprawa o gwałt i radzi odpowiadać na pytania. Robert Tenor stwierdza, że marzył o tym od dawna i w końcu tego wieczoru kochali się. Niecko miała wiele problemów. Mecenas Wilk pyta, co ma na myśli. Chodzi mu o to, że Anna Niecko-Kowalewska choruje na stwardnienie rozsiane, a jej obecny partner - ojczym zamordowanej - był bardzo wymagający. Ewa Niecko nie mogła chodzić na całonocne imprezy, a ze szkoły musiała przynosić same piątki. Prokurator Łata w sposób bardzo wybuchowy sugeruje oskarżonemu, że to on dopuścił się tego wszystkiego, jednak oskarżony konsekwentnie nie przyznaje się do dokonania tych czynów. Zeznania Anny Niecko-Kowalewskiej Pierwszym świadkiem w sprawie Roberta Tenora jest Anna Niecko-Kowalewska - matka zamordowanej. Gdy sędzia pyta ją, czy nie potrzebuje usiąść i czy czuje się na siłach, aby zeznawać, pokazuje jej zdjęcie roześmianej i radosnej Ewy. Jest przekonana o sprawstwie Tenora - życzy mu wszystkiego najgorszego. Córka była dla niej bardzo dobra - mocno jej pomagała, gdy zachorowała. Świadek nie ma wątpliwości, że jej mąż - Piotr Kowalewski nie poradziłby sobie tak dobrze, jak córka. Gdy Ewa Niecko chodziła do gimnazjum, Anna Niecko-Kowalewska poznała swojego obecnego męża, Piotra. Był bardzo troskliwy i traktował Ewę Niecko jak własną córkę. Świadek mówi, że tak nie było w przypadku Tenora. On nie był dobrym chłopcem dla jej córki - dodaje. Prokurator pyta, co świadek ma na myśli. Niecko-Kowalewska mówi, że Ewa zawsze płakała, gdy oskarżony wychodził od nich z domu. Podejrzewa, że mógł ją zmuszać do seksu. Oskarżony natychmiast temu zaprzecza. Pokazuje zdjęcie, na którym widać Tenora i Niecko. Mężczyzna dodaje, że było to na urodzinach jego siostry - tydzień przed śmiercią Ewy Niecko. Byli bardzo szczęśliwi. Feralnego dnia Niecko-Kowalewska bardzo źle się czuła i wzięła tabletki. Drzemała, lecz co jakiś czas słyszała odgłosy kłótni. Robert Tenor natychmiast zaprzecza, ażeby kłócił się o coś z zamordowaną. Gdy oskarżony wyszedł, świadek poprosiła swojego męża, aby sprawdził, czy z Ewą wszystko w porządku. Wtedy zadzwonił na pogotowie, ale było już za późno. Było to koło 22.00. Zeznania Agnieszki Tenor Kolejny świadek to Agnieszka Tenor - siostra oskarżonego. Pomimo przysługującego jej prawa do odmowy składania zeznań, dziewczyna chce zeznawać. Mówi, że zamordowana była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, wszyscy trzymali się razem i byli naprawdę udaną paczką przyjaciół. Tenor uważa, że to przez Annę Niecko-Kowalewską Ewa Niecko miała takie wahania nastrojów i źle się czuła. Jej brat prosi, aby nie mówiła tak, bo to i tak życia jego dziewczynie nie zwróci. Agnieszka Tenor uważa, że z jej brata robi się kozła ofiarnego, więc prawda powinna ujrzeć światło dzienne. Ewa Niecko bardzo narzekała na ojczyma. Nie mogła nigdzie wychodzić, a Kowalewski mocno ją kontrolował. Gdy sędzia prosi ją by już usiadła, na salę niespodziewanie przychodzi jakaś kobieta. Twierdzi, że o sprawie dowiedziała się dopiero wczoraj, a sama ma ważne informacje i chce zeznawać. Sędzia Wesołowska decyduje o przesłuchaniu jej po wszystkich świadkach, ma poczekać na korytarzu. Zeznania Piotra Kowalewskiego Następny świadek to Piotr Kowalewski. Od razu podał tabletki żonie i stwierdził, że czas wziąć lekarstwa. Nagle Agnieszka Tenor zapytała, czy może wyjść do toalety. Wesołowska oczywiście się zgodziła. Na korytarzu rozmawiała z Karolem Tupalskim - kolejnym świadkiem i przyjacielem Tenorów. Powiedziała, że poznaje kobietę, która niespodziewanie wtargnęła niedawno na salę rozpraw. Uważa, że jest to terapeutka z "telefonu zaufania", z którą rozmawiała poprzedniego dnia. Chciała z kimś pogadać, a w szkole wisiał ten numer. Obawia się, że kobieta może jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć jej brata. Tupalski jednak nie podziela jej obaw i prosi, aby się uspokoiła i wróciła na salę rozpraw. Tymczasem zeznaje Piotr Kowalewski. Mówi, że traktował Ewę jak własną córkę. Feralnego dnia pracował w garażu, naprawiał samochód. Gdy skończył, zerknął na zegarek i zobaczył, że było po 22.00. Ponadto widział wcześniej oskarżonego, jak wychodził od nich z domu. Twierdzi, że zachowywał się bardzo nerwowo. Spytał się żony, czy może Tenor nie pokłócił się z Niecko. Ta powiedziała, że spała i żeby sprawdził na górze. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, doszedł do wniosku, że Ewa Niecko zasnęła, więc chciał ją przykryć kocem. Niestety po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ona nie oddycha. Natychmiast wezwał pogotowie i policję. Obwinia oskarżonego i jest przekonany o jego sprawstwie. Zeznania Karola Tupalskiego Czwartym świadkiem był Karol Tupalski. Był współlokatorem oskarżonego, a ponadto wszyscy należeli do wspólnej grupy przyjaciół. Podziwia Roberta Tenora, mówiąc, że on sam nie dałby rady nie sypiać z dziewczyną przez tak długi czas, ale oskarżonemu to nie przeszkadzało. Był kompletnie zakochany. Tamtego dnia przeszedł pięć kilometrów piechotą, ale był bardzo zadowolony. W końcu uprawiał seks z zamordowaną Ewą Niecko. Tupalski dodaje również, że ojczym Ewy Niecko - Piotr Kowalewski - był bardzo przeciwny temu związkowi. Magdalena Wilk pyta go, dlaczego. Przyjaciel oskarżonego jest przekonany, że to dlatego, iż Kowalewski najchętniej zamknąłby ją w czterech ścianach i w ogóle nie wypuszczał. Zeznania Karoliny Niedbały Niedbała potwierdza, że ma ważne informacje w tej sprawie. Jest studentką psychologii, a ponadto pracuje w "telefonie zaufania". Własnie z tego powodu chce zeznawać. Ma dowody. Podeszła do sędzi Wesołowskiej i podała jej taśmy. Pozostawała w stałym kontakcie telefonicznym z zamordowaną Ewą Niecko. Poprzedniego dnia zadzwoniła do niej dziewczyna, która opowiadała o problemach brata oskarżonego o morderstwo. Natychmiast skojarzyła te dwie sprawy. W tym momencie Agnieszka Tenor potwierdza, iż zadzwoniła do "telefonu zaufania". Karolina Niedbała przyznaje, że nie opowiada historii, których słyszy w pracy. Tym razem jest inaczej. Wie, że sprawca nie może pozostać bezkarny, a niewłaściwy człowiek nie może zasiadać na ławie oskarżonych. W młodości była wykorzystywana seksualnie. Zabrakło jej odwagi, żeby złożyć zawiadomienie. Dlatego teraz chce pomagać dziewczynom w podobnej sytuacji, chce im uświadomić, że mają swoje prawa i nie mogą się na to godzić. Ewa Niecko była w podobnej sytuacji. Była bardzo nieśmiała i bała się rozmawiać. Kochała swojego chłopaka, jednak miała swego rodzaju blokadę w kwestiach seksualnych. Podczas dziewiątej rozmowy wyjawiła, że ojczym molestuje ją seksualnie. Na taśmach jest wszystko nagrane, Kowalewski wszystkiego się wypiera. Niedbała nie ma wątpliwości, że to właśnie Piotr Kowalewski zamordował swoją pasierbicę. Jego działanie było wyjątkowo perfidne. Zaczął się do niej dobierać, gdy matka zachorowała. Spędzała coraz więcej czasu w szpitalu, więc ojczym łatwo mógł ją molestować. W końcu Ewa Niecko zdecydowała się złożyć zawiadomienie na policji. Niestety, nie zdążyła. Zakończenie Kowalewski przyznaje się do dokonania tych czynów. Zarówno ją molestował, jak i ją zabił. Jego żona nie może w to uwierzyć. W tej sytuacji prokurator złożył wniosek o zatrzymanie Piotra Kowalewskiego. Oczywiście sąd wniosek uwzględnił. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa pana prokuratora Artura Łaty Prokurator Łata przyznaje się do tego, że on był autorem aktu oskarżenia i to on mógł doprowadzić do tego, że oskarżony Tenor poszedłby do więzienia. Jest przekonany jednak, że śmierć tej dziewczyny nie pójdzie na marne i osobiście dopilnuje, aby sprawca poszedł do więzienia na długie lata. Wnosi o uniewinnienie oskarżonego. Mowa końcowa pani mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Mecenas Wilk wyraża ogromne ubolewanie nad tym, że nikt nie chciał uwierzyć jej klientowi. Nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że chcieli tworzyć związek - taki pierwszy, taki młodzieńczy, taki udany. Nikt nie wierzył Tenorowi, więc zasiadł na ławie oskarżonych. Na szczęście jednak prawda wyszła na jaw. Magdalena Wilk oczywiście przyłącza się do wniosku prokuratora i również wnosi o uniewinnienie. Wyrok Sąd oczywiście uniewinnił oskarżonego. Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska porusza problem molestowania seksualnego w rodzinie. Jest to przestępstwo, które jest coraz częściej wykrywane na terenie Polski. Wesołowska nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, iż nie nauczyliśmy dzieci mówienia "nie". Uczymy je tylko posłuszeństwa wobec starszych. Dziecko, które jest molestowane seksualnie w rodzinie, nie ma do kogo zwrócić się z pomocą. Boi się odrzucenia. Tak też było w tej sprawie - Ewa Niecko pozostała sama ze swoim problemem. Matka nawet na sali rozpraw nie mogła do końca uwierzyć, że jej mąż krzywdził jej córkę. Sędzia cieszy się, że są takie akcje, jak "zły dotyk". Sądzi, że to może pomóc chronić dziecko, które jest wykorzystywane seksualnie. Na koniec, sędzia wyjaśnia, iż powinniśmy zwracać uwagę na każde zachowanie dziecka, które w jakiś sposób odbiega od normy. Nie chce jednak przez to powiedzieć, że każde dziecko, które zachowuje się inaczej jest molestowane seksualnie, ale jednak taka myśl powinna nam gdzieś w głowie się pojawić. Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy odcinek z oskarżonym mężczyzną. * Jest to pierwszym odcinek, w którym oskarżony został całkowicie uniewinniony ze wszystkich stawianych mu zarzutów. Zdjęcia i Karola Tupalskiego na korytarzu sądowym.]] na salę rozpraw. ]] .]] .]]